puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fjandr
- - - }} Category:Familiar winners Fjandr is a pirate on the Hunter ocean. He is a titled member of the flag Bad Company and captain of the crew Yeyi Xoxocti Coatl. He maintains a pirate of the same name on all of the current oceans, with the exception of the Japanese ocean Caribe. Biography Fjandr washed onto the shores of Eta Island on the Midnight ocean during the evening hours of September 17th, 2005. Recognizing blue oceans were not where he was destined to find a home, he migrated to Viridian several hours later. Fjandr jobbed aboard various ships and with various crews, looking for a place to settle down and start his new-found career of piracy. Among the ventures, he found himself aboard a ship captained by Subliminal. There, while attempting to beg leave and not knowing any better, he was introduced, for the first time, to the plank. He finally joined a crew whose name he can no longer remember. The relationship was short-lived, as he shortly landed on a War Brig run by Captain Gunmaker of the crew Loyal Swordfish. Following a successful pillage, he requested to join their crew. Fjandr flourished in Loyal Swordfish, eventually rising to the rank of senior officer. With the opening of the Hunter ocean, Fjandr opened a new chapter in his pirating career. Along with Nif and Cyeros, Fjandr moved to Hunter to start a new crew and see where his fortunes would take him. The three jointly created Yeyi Xoxocti Coatl to experiment with having more direct control over a crew. The experiment was a success, and he made the decision to switch permanently to Hunter. The Eye Yeyi Xoxocti Coatl joined The Eye soon after being created, and Fjandr was installed as his crew's royalty representative. Having no previous experience in running a flag, it was a crash course in ocean politics. As a member of The Eye, Fjandr has had the opportunity to take part in the planning of numerous blockades, multiple events, shoppe naming and placement, and an ever-present stream of random tells. Post Conquest After a significant portion of the membership of The Eye moved to the Malachite ocean following its opening, Fjandr shuttered major flag operations and created the flag Depraved Indifference. Many of the active members of The Eye who decided to stay on Hunter moved into his crew. A New Day Mates surviving the decline and fall of piracy on the Malachite ocean have begun washing up on the shores of Hunter, many of whom had been feared lost forever to the deep abyss. Having retired from a life of active piracy to devote time to the creation of fine spirits, Fjandr has opened up his holdings to mates new and old so they might rebuild their lives from the ashes of Malachite. Achievements 2006 :Nov 30th: 4th place in Shipwright Bakeoff, navy/black ribbon & golden ticket. 2007 :Jan 07: Elected governor of . :Feb 03: First OM tourney win, Hand Over Fist (rumble, Hunter), black/navy handkerchief. :Feb 22: 2nd place in Carpentry Bakeoff (Hunter), sleeping turtle. :Mar 18: Awarded Ultimate Pirate, on one of the few days there were ultimates in battle navigation. :Jun 26: Promoted to Monarch of The Eye. :Jul 28: Lost a leg during . :Aug 10: 8th place in the Atlantean Carpentry Bakeoff (Viridian), maroon lily. :Aug 11: 8th place in the Atlantean Carpentry Bakeoff (Hunter), maroon lily. :Aug 17: 2nd place in the Atlantean Sailing Bakeoff (Sage), bronze fish. :Aug 18: 14th place in the Atlantean Sailing Bakeoff (Cobalt), sand dollar. :Aug 18: Honorable mention in How I Spent My Piratey Vacation, blue/navy parrot feather. :Sep 04: Awarded Ultimate Crafter upon receipt of Ultimate Alchemist. Received an eyepatch from sinking in one of the first Atlantis runs. 2008 :Jul 05th: Was presented with a sloop and tan monkey, both named "Curious George," by various friends from crew and flag. Mates involved include Aedia, Felinee, Desdimona, Rapportus, Capucinus, Liomari, Tiwanna, and possibly others. 2009 :Jan 28th: 1st place in the Hunter distilling competition that was part of the "One Month, 186 Familiars" event. A beige monkey was the prize, his first familiar win. :Mar 23rd: Achieved #1 distilling trophy on the Ice Ocean, the final ocean necessary to have held #1 distilling on all Three Rings-run oceans. :Jul 31st: Achieved #1 distilling on the new oceans Crimson and Jade shortly after standing trophies were enabled there. :Aug 12th: 1st place in the Hunter distilling competition that was part of the "Monthly Familiar Puzzle Competition (MFPC)," where he won a red monkey. :Aug 21st: 1st place in the Jade distilling competition ¡Bee!, winning a golden sheep. :Aug 22nd: 1st place in the distilling category on Hunter, as part of the MFPC. Prize was a tan monkey. :Oct 25th: Finally achieved concurrent #1 position in distilling on all Western production oceans. :Oct 31st: 5th place in the distilling category on Hunter, as part of the MFPC. :Dec 17th: 1st place in the distilling competition on Hunter, as part of the MFPC. Prize was a light blue/orange parrot. 2010 :Jan 31st: Placed 1st on Hunter, 1st on Viridian, and 3rd on Sage in the distilling category of the All-Puzzle MFPC event. Top prizes were tan monkeys.